Because Of You
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: J/C.
1. Lucy's Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron!

_When Cindy was born…her parents were overjoyed she had everything that her parents could give her._

_Cindy was smart and talented in every way, but no one knew what happened on the inside. There was where she held sorrow. At night this young girl would cry. Why? Her parents fought all the time and beat her. As she went to school the Vortex Pride consumed her as she strived to be the best. To make her momma and daddy proud. But that never happened…You see her mother behind all of her pride was weak…she would cry ands shed tears because of Cindy's father. Her mom never talked to Cindy she always kept things to her self until one day she…died._

_(25 years later-)_

" MOM"! yelled Lucy Cindy's daughter

The blue eyed blond who was ofter reffered to as "barbie"

" What now"?

" Robbie put honey on my phone, and now it's all STICKY"!

"No I didn't! It was Goddard"!

" Yeah like a mechanical dog would put HONEY on MY phone! He's a good dog…Aren't you boy"!

Goddard barked happily

" Robbie! Go to your room!" Cindy said as she rubbed her temples

Jimmy walks in

" I'm HOME- Cindy why are you crying?"

" It's just so hard…with all the fighting and such…I think I'll take a bath".

( Lucy's POV)

I walked to my mother's room and explored it. Being a 15 year old girl you could be amazed at such wonder. I had never entered my mother's room- okay maybe as a baby. But not now. It was lavender with gold . As I walked by I stumbled across a chet. I opened it and found a journal that read…

Property of Cynthia Aurora Vortex

On it in gold print. I opened to one of the pages and found….

AN: CLIFFHANGER! IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WELL….This is my first time writing a fic…be easy on me!

-Amy-


	2. A Little Talk

**Chapter 2 **

Lucy heard the water turn off. She jumped and looked around for a place to hide. She glanced left-_no! I can't hide there that's were Robbie dropped ice cream when he was 6 and left that icky stain- _She looked to her right –_ Perfect! The closet she won't even know I was here!- _Cindy stepped out of the shower and looked around, She smelled a presence in the air and smiled.

" _Lucy is in here, I just know it! God why me"?_

" I'll just change now…I guess. I think I'll go somewhere, Pick a dress from my CLOSET".

" _She knows" Lucy said in her mind._

"_5,4,3,2,1"_

Cindy opened her closet door…

" Aha! Lucy what were you doing in there?"

" Nothing, I was just looking at you fabulous dresses, aren't they so pretty!".

" Really? I knew it was you, what were you looking for"?

" I said nothing, sheesh! Do mom's always have to interrogate you?"

" Yes, why did you come in my room anyway" Cindy said rolling her eyes

" I was just looking around…"

" Lucy stop lying to me, I know you too we-"

" I was looking at you journal, there I said it".

" W-what" Cindy stuttered

" Your journal"

" Did you read anything"

" No because unfourtunatly you came out of the bathroom"

"Oh okay- Cindy bit her top lip- Go to your room, I'm going to change"

" Fine" Lucy said

Lucy was still VERY curious and decided to check the journal out when her mom left. She felt as if her mother was hiding something important…VERY important.

AN: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Please read this chapter. tell me if it good or BAD. Hopefully I don't suck.

: Amy :


	3. The Tears Behind her Eyes

**Chapter 3 **

"Lucy, take care of your brother**" **said Jimmy

"I know"

" The emergency numbers are on the fridge door"

" I know" she said rolling her eyes

" We'll be back soon…don't put the house on fire…remember _last time_"

" Yeah" Lucy blushed a deep red and gave them the most innocent smile shecould think of.

Cindy left the house with Jimmy to go buy clothes for her next job interview. Lucy and her brother were left all alone.

( 5 minutes later)

" Robbie, I'm going to my room stay here watching TV"

" What if I don't want to? What if I want to go into Dad's Lab? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"You better not…remember last time you did…(shudders)"

"Right"

Lucy went upstairs…but instead of going to her room she went to her Mom's room. She walked slowly into the room ands spotted the chest. She slowly opened it when-

"I knew it! You're not going to your room! You came in here…I'm telling!" Robbie suddenly burst out.

"Go away booger"!

"Wait till mom fin's out about this , You'll finally be grounded and I'll be excused for _accidentally_ blowing up Dad's Lab"

"Leave! Me ALONE"!

"Fine! But I'm still telling" Robbie stuck out his tounge

Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to the chest. She found the journal again and she opened it. The first page said:

_Journal,_

_Why me! All my parents ever did was fight. Why don't they stop! My mom is such an ass she blames everything on me and I get beaten for it! She expects more of me than I can ever be…she wants perfection, which Journal, I have not yet achieved. I'm lost in what I think is real and reality has not yet struck me. The only person who has ever shown love is moving away…maybe I'll see him again…who knows? I'm only 13…why?_

_Cindy _

Lucy looked up from what she was reading shocked. She couldn't belive what her mother had gone through...and at thirteen! She flipped to another page:

_Journal,_

_I'm going away to collage today, Jimmy and I are going to the same college. But we fight…still! Why is my pride so high? Is it in my blood? I have to tell him. Today yes! I will! _

_Cindy _

Lucy looked around and sighed. She found a piece of paper she looked at it and it said:

A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review! I have a question…What do U think that paper said? Want to know find out soon!

:Amy:


	4. Because of You




















































































































































	5. Because of You not blocky

**Chapter 4**

_Journal, _

_I was listening to a song. It seemed like whoever wrote the song was talking about me. I chickened out from telling Jimmy I loved him because of that song. God! Anyway here's what the song said: _

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did __I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery __I will not break the way you did __You fell so hard __I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far __Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side __So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I find it hard to trust __Not only me, but everyone around me __Because of you __I am afraid __I lose my way __And it's not too long before you point it out __I cannot cry __Because I know that's weakness in your eyes __I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh __Every day of my life __My heart can't possibly break __When it wasn't even whole to start with __Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side __So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I find it hard to trust __Not only me, but everyone around me __Because of you __I am afraid __I watched you die __I heard you cry __Every night in your sleep __I was so young __You should have known better than to lean on me __You never thought of anyone else __You just saw your pain __And now I cry __In the middle of the night __For the same damn thing __Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side __So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I tried my hardest just to forget everything __Because of you __I don't know how to let anyone else in __Because of you __I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty __Because of you __I am afraid __Because of you _

_Because of you _

_I cant trust myself to do anything anymore, This is not me. My mother did this, Its all her fault! I- _

Lucy couldn't bear to read anymore. She broke down in tears and ran away from the room. Lucy thought to herself- _I'm GLAD I never got to meet my grandmother, I'm GLAD she died when my mother was 15, I'm GLAD my mother dosent have to go through all this pain anymore, I sniff-_ Lucy stopped crying.

" Robbie, can you stay here by yourself?"

"Why? Where are you going"?

"None of your buisness"!

"Whatever. Does this mean I can pig out on JUNK food"?

"Do whatever, I don't care just don't put the house on fire"!

"Fine, now leave Barbie, shooo go put some lipgloss on"

Lucy rolled her eyes and left.

A/N: Where did Lucy go? Will her brother burn the house down? Will her parents kill her? If you want to find out then please review! Question: Where do U think she's going?

:Amy:

PS: Bouncy Asian- Thanks for reviwing, I'm a huge fan of your stories(eventhough youre younger than me- I'm 17- your sooo better than me) Thank you ALL for the great reviews!


	6. What? Again!

**Chapter 5 **

Lucy ran tears streaming down her porcelain skin. She got to a house 399 Westwood Drive. She knocked on the door and …

"Lucy, what are you doing here"? asked Libby

" Mrs. Estevez, I just wanted to ask you abou-"

"Look who we have here, Miss. Barbie, buy any new lip-gloss lately"?

" Oh, so the depressed weirdo finally talks"

" Well, I wouldn't be so depressed if you didn't exist. But since that isn't a possibility than…"

" I'm not here to talk to you Goth Freak, I'm here to talk to your mom".

" Whatever Lip-gloss addict"

"You assh- "

" Shut up! Jake Sheen Estevez go to your room! Now!"

Lucy stuck out her tongue

**At Lucy's House **

Robbie was sitting down chowing down on some pizza. The entire house was a mess, he went to the kitchen and found…

"Ohh lasagna! I think I'll make some…now how to work the oven?"

5 hours later

(fire truck noises)

"It's not my fault! I didn't do it was the lasagna!" yelled Robbie

"Son I need you to calm down! What happened?" said the officier

" I put the lasagna in the oven and then it blew up! I swear I had nothing to do with it"!

"Well son this is the 5th time this week that we've been called. I think yall needs some disciplining"!

"What, no, me? No" said Robbie he winked at the officer.

**Libby's Place**

(phone rings)

"Yes, uhun, again? Ohh my god, wait, Lucy it's your brother...again"

"What? Again? I'll be right over"!

A/N: I think I'll finish this story by Chapter 7. That's the last chapter. So stay tuned.

Question: What musical is better…RENT(my personal favorite) or Wicked?

:Amy:


	7. Kiss in the Rain

**Chapter 6 **

Lucy ran home on the wet muddy road. It started to rain- _Damnit! No it's gonna take me longer to get my idiotic brother who "accidentally" blew up the kitchen-_ She madly kicked a rock and tripped over-_Great! No I'm wet, dirty and in trouble-_ Just then she heard a her name being called:

"Barbie! Hey Barbie! Slow down"

Lucy turned around with fury in her eyes

" Jake?- she squinted her eyes- What the- why are you following me"?

"I…wasn't … following you"

She eyed him, with her eyebrows riaised

"Oh really, then why were you call-

"Okay I was! I thought you get mobbed or something so I followed you"

"What! You think that I can't take care of myself, huh is that it?"

"No! I was just worried is all"

"YOU were worried about ME"?

"Well yeah I mean…"

They were only a foot apart. She moved in closer.

"Why"?

"Is that see you're pretty so-"

"Look, just because I'm pretty doesn't mean that I can't fight. I'll have you know that… I have mastered karate and have 7 black belts…so HA"!

"Oh okay then, I just thought that, don't be mad Okay Barbie"

"Question"

"Yes Barbie"?

"Why do you call me Barbie all the time"?

"Because you look like one, you have shimmering blue eyes that any boy would be lucky to drown in to. And you're hair is a cascade of gold…. So what I'm trying to say is well you're…gorgeous"

She stared at him wide-eyed

"You mean y…you have a crush on me"?

"Yeah"

"Oh…I'll call you you…I have to go now"

She turned to leave, but he grabbed he wrist

"What are you doing"?

"This"

He kissed her with passion. She stared at him but returned the kiss with more passion than he could ever. When they finally broke apart, they were both dazed. Then she relized that her brother was alone…okay the fire men were there- and she need to leave.

She sucked her bottom lip.

"What's wrong" Jake asked

" My brother is ALL ALONE in my house, remember?"

"Oh my god! Yeah lets go"!

A/N: RENT! Sorry bout' that I'm just obsessed. I tried to write this as well as I possibly could…seeing as I have that stupid allergies. BTW They kissed in the rain for all of you that might not know. Anyway thanx a million for all those awesome reviews.

Next Chapter name:** Burning With Memories**

:Amy:.


	8. Burning With MemoriesThe End

**Chapter 7**

Lucy and Jake got to her house, to find one side of the house blown up. Firefighters and Police officers were everywhere. Lucy reached in for the doorknob when:

"Excuse me miss, you're not allowed in here"

"But I live here! I need to see what my brother blew up now"

"Oh okay, the boy's going crazy anyways"

"Okay then"

Lucy stepped into the house and screamed. It was a complete mess! There was food everywhere, lasagna was splattered on the walls and even on the TV. She found Robbie sitting on the stairs.

"Robbie! What the hell did you do? Robbie?"

He stayed silent

"Robbie answer me"!

Jake spoke up

"Robbie, what's wrong"?

"Oh it's nothing; I'm just officially grounded …forever"

"And you think I'm NOT gonna be grounded forever too"? Lucy said

"It's not that it's just that…I'm sooo dead"

"Yeah, little man you are" said Jake

Lucy stoked Robbies hair

"Think of it this way, you never have to wear glasses now, because of the effects of TV or you never have to wear a hearing aid because of the effects of LOUD music, or-"

"Okay I get the picture" said Robbie all of the sudden

Just then they heard a scream

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED I N HERE!"

They turned around to find they're mother screaming and about to pull every single piece of hair on her head. But they're dad was looking around, happy, that it wasn't his lab.

"Mom, you're here…early" said Lucy

"Lucille Elizabeth Neutron, What happened?" Cindy said shaking

Cindy looked around and muttered under her breath _lasagna._

"You see, I had an emergency and ha-"

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Jimmy said suddenly

"Hi Mr. Neutron, I was just…leaving, Bye Mr. Neutron"

Jake ran out the house

"Like I was saying, I had to leave"

"So you left for you "emergency" and left a 11 year old boy alone, in this house"?

"Yes"

"And what _was_ you "emergency" ?

"Nothing"

"Ohh, I know!" said Robbie

Lucy shot him a death glare

"You're in no authority to speak young man!" yelled Cindy

"But I know! Lucy was looking through your stuff and then she left, I believe it was a notebook…but that's bout' it"

Lucy looked down

"I went to Mrs. Estevez for answers"

"You read the journal? Everything?"

"Up to the song, you know, Because of You"

"Oh, Look what happened to me before, it's in my past, Just because my mother did all that doesn't mean that I'm gonna live with those memories haunting me. I tried to keep you and your brother from knowing any of this. But I guess that you guys are just way too curious. I love you guys" said Cindy

"We love you too, Mom"

"Mommy"? Said Robbie

"Yes"

"Are we still grounded"?

"Oh, yeah" said Cindy rolling her eyes

"Oh man" they both said

A/N: That's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed my story. I just might write another one. Maybe who knows. I tried to write this as best as I could, I'm sick, I had fever. But I still wrote it. I love yall. And thanz a million 4 the reviews. Bibi

:Amy:


End file.
